There are hundreds of different assault rifles readily made and available in most industrially advanced regions of the world. A typical assault rifle uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine. Further, it is automatic or semi-automatic. An automatic assault rifle is designed such that it fires continually until the trigger is released. Whereas, a semi-automatic assault rifle fires only once when the trigger is pulled.
One such assault rifle is an AK-47. Historically, it gave birth to many variants, which include, for example, AK-15s. Most of the assault rifles in this family of weapons comprise an arch-shaped detachable magazine that contains ammunition, i.e., a bullet cartridge. A carrier inside the rifle moves in a forward direction lengthwise of the rifle, and it loads a bullet cartridge in a barrel of the gun. The trigger is pulled by a gunman, and the bullet cartridge is initiated, i.e., the bullet cartridge is fired. The carrier moves backward, ejecting the spent cartridge, then forward again to load another bullet cartridge.